fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All for Me
All for Me (全部私のためZenbu watashi no tame)''' is an Eye Magic that let's the user create a book and magic pages for said book. The pages created are spells that the user has analysed through the ability of this Eye Magic, which allows the user to comprehend a spell and see how it is constructed, thus allowing it to create magic pages of seen spells for the book. Description This type of Eye Magic allows the user to completely comprehend a spell as it is being created. It will break the spell down, essentially revealing all its secrets, giving the user a perfect understanding what the spell does and how it was created. Once the spell is understood, This eye magic is capable of activating it's secondary effect and maybe the more dangerous effect. By chanting or just saying the word "Book" a small book or journal created from the user's magic is summoned before them.This of course can only happen while the Eye Magic is active. The book quickly opens up and creates a new page containing information of the spell the user has just witnessed. The creation of the page is almost instant. This allows the user to use said spell when ever they want. For the spell to be used, The Magic Book must be opened to the page of the spell the user wishes to use. If for any reason the book should close before the spell takes affect or is completed, then the spell will disappear without doing any damage. Although the spells are cancelled out when the book is closed, by simply putting your thumb or another object in the page and closing the book slightly and not completely, the Spell would still take affect. This being useful when dodging or moving about. Also the book doesn't have to remain open in the users hands to activate the spells. For example: King can create a small gravity field around the book to keep it afloat in air and any incoming attacks towards the book get immediately knocked down, do to the gravitational force around the book. There are a few drawbacks to this spell, as it cannot copy lost or slayer magic. Also, each spell has a set amount of times it is capable of being used by the user. Once the spell has been completely used up, the page will disappear and the user will have to see the spell once again if they wish to get it back. The number of uses depends on the power of the spell as the stronger spells will have less uses and the weaker spells will have more. The book can be completely destroyed to prevent the activation of spells as well, but it can be created once more or as many times the user wants, since it is essentially created from their magic. If the book should be destroyed during battle while having acquired a new spell, then only the newest spell will banish as it does take a full day for the spell to permanently stay within the book. All other spells remain safe, no matter how many times the book is destroyed. Spells The strength of the spells purely rely on the magical power of the user. Just because they can copy a spell does not mean it will have the same strength. '''King's Spells Trio Blast-''' Creates three fireballs that attack his intended target. They keep chasing their target or targets should they be able to dodge the initial attack. Thanks to the massive Magical Power at Kings disposal these fireballs alone could destroy a row of buildings and still continue their plight to hit the correct target. Once they do hit their mark, each fireball will cause a powerful explosion. * Limit:99, Usage:15 'Dark Cinema-' A shadow covers a large area on the ground. From the shadow rise multiple puppets that look like silhouettes of people. The silhouettes are flat like cardboard and each with a different weapon. They move at amazing speeds and can dodge attacks by joining with the ground and then rising once more. Each puppet attacks the target with an unending flurry of attacks and any physical attacks wont work against the puppets. Since the puppets are like card boards they are unable to change direction mid swings, but there are so many that it almost doesn't make a difference. * Limit:150, Usage 20 'Wave Shot-' Shoots curved like projectiles from a magic circle that nullify one type of magic. * Limit:60, Usage: 2 'Blitz-' Creates a sphere around himself made completely of fire magic circles. From each of the magic circles shoot out numerous rays of fire. Initially they shoot out in all directions,but then change course and chase after the intended target or targets. They explode only when hitting or near the intended target and they are capable of going through or around obstacles like; walls,rocks,buildings or shields. * Limit:50, Usage: 10 * '3 Tier Shield-' Creates three different elemental shields. One a Lighting Shield,Wind Shield, and Light Shield. The three shields surround the user ,but one atop of the other.Meaning the Light Shield is created around the user and has a radius of 4ft. The Wind Shield is around the Light Shield with a radius of 8ft and the Lighting Shield is around the Wind Shield with a radius of 12ft. The Lighting Shield gives of a strong electrical discharges and anyone not of the user's choosing will get shocked if they get to close. Magical attacks will also get attacked by the discharge causing the attack to be considerably weakened before hitting the shield.Should the first shield break the second shield takes affect. Strong winds are created from the Wind Shield being able to deflect attacks. Should any one try to get to close the strong winds will cause severe cuts. Should the second shield be destroyed, then the Light Shield first gives of a strong brilliant light that not only blinds anyone in the vicinity,but will leave small burn marks. Once this initial attack is over, then the Light Shield begins to shoot rays of light towards the target. The rays are not fast,but do move in an erratic way. It starts out with one line then multiple lines branch out from that line and then again and again, creating an attack that looks like a computer circuit. Destroying them all is almost impossible as they do branch out at an incredible rate. * '''Limit:40, Usage:2 * Desierto- '''Creates a sandstorm that rises from the ground and then slams downward on the intended target. The sand is actually quite hot and should the target not be able to get out from the sand, they will get severe burns. Once the initial attack is finished, the sand lingers in the air and cause a great heat to spread around sapping the energy from the target. ** '''Limit:100, Usage:5 Limits * Take quite a bit of energy to recreate the spells * Can't copy Lost Magic * Stronger spells have a limit of how many times they can be used. for example: a simple fireball can be used an unlimited times, but a more advanced spell of fire that requires massive energy has a set limit of how many times it can be used like only 10 times. * The book can only hold 150 spells * The book must be opened to the page of the magic the user wants to use. If it closes for any reason before the spell connects or finishes, then the spell crumbles.